Ancient Eyes
by sgst1993
Summary: Grace is in trouble. In fact the whole universe could be in danger...again. But Grace refuses to do this alone. She goes in search of her old flame and friend Capt. Jack Harkness, who may know how to get in contact with someone she hasn't seen since he was a child...the Doctor. I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO. THIS IS A POSSIBLE PREQUEL TO A MUCH LARGER STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient eyes. Always running. These four simple words have been used since Grace walked the Earth. She could never sit still or settle down and this gave her the gift of knowledge and wisdom though they were not beyond her years.

As she strolled down the streets of Cardiff to a pub, she felt like she was being watched.

_'Of course you're being watched, there are cameras everywhere_,' Grace thought to herself as she pulled open the glass door to Salt, a bar on Mermaid Quay. She looked around as she entered to see who might be there. There were a couple of women, some boys from Uni in the back, and a couple of men at the bar just trying to drown their sorrows. One looked at her as she entered, giving her a smirk of a smile.

He was quite handsome Grace thought to herself as she made her way over to the bar. The man had short, dark brown and similarly colored eyes. There was just something about him that seemed off to her though. But nothing to put her finger on.

'Hey stranger.'

'Hi Kai. I'll have the usual,' Grace said as she pushed £10 towards the muscular bartender.

'No need,' Kai said as he pushed back the money and her Scotch whiskey. 'The man over there paid the second you walked in.'

'Well, tell him thank you or he come over here so I can thank him myself. He is kind of surrounded by drunks.' laughed Grace as she stuffed the money into the front pocket of her dark denim jeans. Kai made his way over to the guy as Grace drank. That same smirk appeared on the man's face and he began to walk over to her. She pulled down at her white tank top and brown leather jacket as he came closer.

'Hi, I'm Grace,' Grace said as she extended her hand to the stranger.

'Owen,' the stranger introduced. 'Dr. Owen Harper.'

'A doctor,' Grace laughed. 'Aren't I the lucky one? Those women over there have been eyeing since they saw you sent a drink over here.'

'Who could blame them? I am pretty bloody fantastic,' Owen said as he sat on the leather and chrome barstool next to Grace. '_Wait a minute. Owen Harper? Is this the one that could help me find…no, no. That would be too easy.'_

'So Dr. Harper,' she inquired. 'Where do you work?'

'Why? Looking for a job?' he said with that wicked smile.

'No, just wondering. I'm looking for someone who is associates with a Dr. Owen Harper. I thought maybe you might know him.'

'Maybe I do,' Owen said. 'What's his name?' '_Good god, I can't believe I'm going to ask him this.'_

'Do you by chance know a Captain Jack Harkness? The one who works for Torchwood,' Grace hesitated and watched as Owen's eyes dilated. 'You know, your colleague?' Owen leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

'How did you know?'

'Oh,' Grace mused. 'I have been looking for Torchwood for quite some time. Not that I wanted to before. But I have a problem and I know Jack might have some idea on how to fix it. Heck, it could take all of Torchwood Cardiff to take care of my _little_ problem.

Owen leaned back into the seat of the stool and just stared at her. Nothing about her screamed alien. Grace had an excellent figure, blonde hair that went just past the shoulder blades, and green eyes with gold flecks. Well, maybe something model screamed out to people, but not alien. Certainly not government or secret organization either. But taking her back to the Hub couldn't be such a bad thing.

'I guess I'll take you to him,' Owen sighed as he out down the money to pay his tab. Grace leaned over, placing her hand high up onto his thigh and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'How about we just spend the night at your place and head over to your work tomorrow?' she whispered sexily into his ear as Kai took the money. Owen's wicked smile came back as he agreed. Grace took Owen's hand as they left together to catch a ride. Grace looked behind her as she left and gave a winning smile to the women who looked more than displeased that she was the one who got the only good looking man in the bar that night.


	2. Chapter 2

'I'll take through the main entrance,' Owen said taking Grace by the hand. We stepped onto a stone in the middle of Roald Dahl Plass. As the stone went down, I clutched onto Owen's beaten down leather jacket, smelling his cologne. I looked up at him.

'God, quit smirking like that,' I laughed as the bright morning grew farther and farther away as we went down.

'Didn't seem to mind it last night,' he smiled. At that point the lift locked into place and we both stepped off.

'God,' I commented. 'When the hell was the last time I was down here? This place is even more hideous than it was before. Cleaner, though.' The Hub as they called it was much more massive than the last time I was down here. I bet they still you used the area where I was…well I don't relive that again. That's when I noticed a man in a suit was staring at me.

'Hello.'

'Hello. Owen?'

'You're Ianto Jones, right?' I asked.

'Yes,' he answered as he adjusted the Windsor knot on his navy blue tie. 'Would you like some to drink?'

'Rather not. Jack prefers slipping Retcon into drinks,' I said as I made my way up the metal stairs. 'Speaking of which, where is ol Captain Jack?'

'Right here.'

I turned on my black trainers towards the right side of the room. There he was. _God, still gorgeous_. Still in that RAF greatcoat, feet shoulder width, Wembley in its holster.

'God, Jack, do ever _not _wear that coat?' I teased as I walked over to him. A 100 Watt smile appeared on his face.

'Oh come on Grace. You and I both know better.' laughed Jack. He ran his fingers through his hair.

'To be frank, it is unfortunate I know seen that much.' Jack laughed again and pulled me in for a hug and whispered into my ear.

'I missed you Gracie.'

'Missed you too Jackie,' I replied. He pulled back, making a face.

'Told you not to call me that,' Jack warned. I beamed at him.

'And I told you not to call me that, along with huge list of other nicknames you seemed to love to give me.' He turned me around, apparently there were also two women in the room. The one had black bangs and a leather jacket like Owen's. The other room was Japanese and was wearing a purple top.

'Team, meet Grace…um what name do you go under now.' Jack muttered.

'Certainly not Harkness or any other name _we_ went under. I'm Grace Monroe.' I said as I shook everyone's hand. I learned (or re-learned) their names. Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper were the two women.

'So,' Owen sighed loudly. _Shit._ 'How do you know Jack?' I glanced over at Jack with raised eyebrows. I had no idea how much these people knew about their boss or how much he wanted them to know.

'Nothing we need to talk about right now,' Jack answered. 'But why are you here anyway?'

'Oh, can't I just come to meet an old friend once in awhile,' I tried to say with an innocent smile. But of course Jack wasn't buying any of it. 'Alright, let's just talking about it in your…wasn't that Holroyd's?'

'Yes, yes it was,' Jack answered as he pulled me gently by the arm into Hol- his office. He locked the door behind us and turned to me. 'I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear, am I?'

'When am I _ever_ the bearer of good news Sweetie?'


End file.
